


Faltered Courage, Clouded Wisdom

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Non-con to Con, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Zelda and Link have been captured by Ganondorf with one goal in mind; to turn both of the thorns in his side into broken needy toys to satisfy Ganondorf’s men. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

The slick feeling of the cold oil dripping down between Link's spread ass cheeks made him tighten up in abrupt panic, as if he weren't already tense enough given his circumstances. Bent over the table he was in as awful a position as he'd ever been in before, as he watched Zelda held firmly in position as cocks hammered in and out of her mouth, taking turns fucking her as the men delighted in having their turns with her, smacking her in the face with their cocks and laughing at her as they prolonged the moment, not even finishing as they circled around one after another, patient in how they waited and relished in humiliating the princess. It was a horrific sight, and Link wished he could be focused on saving her, but there were other problems 

Like Ganondorf's hands on his hips and the massive cock pressing against his ass hole, dripping with oil and ready to plunge into him at a moment's notice. "That will be you soon," the twisted king laughed, inching his cock in a little closer, pressing it right up against Link's back entrance and delighting in the way that he hissed in frustration at the feel of it prodding imposingly against him. "But not until you beg for it." More laughter followed, sending a shiver racing up Link's spine. He reached out, a futile motion that ended with his nails scratching along the table as he watched helplessly.

He'd sworn to protect Zelda and to vanquish evil, but instead they had been taken by the evil, Link's weapons tossed aside, both of them fed something that left their bodies aching and hot, heads too dizzy for Zelda to throw any magic or for Link to fight back. They'd been sold out, and now Ganondorf and his soldiers were free to have their fun with them, as the king threw the fallen princess to the horde and kept Link for himself, bent forward over a table with his cock rock hard between his legs and the promise of nothing but pure madness awaiting him.

"No answer? Fine, I'll fuck one out of you." With one swift thrust, Ganondorf plunged his cock right into Link, drawing panicked yells from him as the pressure took hold and he was so eager to shove forward, to claim the tight ass begging for his attention. All this time, Link had been such a thorn in Ganondorf's side, been a pest he just couldn't stamp out, but now he had him right where he wanted him, and he was eager to press on and make the most of it as he started to rock back and forth, his hips steadily rocking away at the tight ass around his cock. Link had never done this before; that much was readily apparent, a sudden and intense tightness that Ganondorf knew he'd have to fight against as he tried to fuck him loose.

Link hissed as the thick cock slid into his ass, but as the thrusts started to bear down upon him, that hissing turned to grunting and snarling. Ganondorf's thick cock was an immediate and brutal presence inside of him, and he could do little to help himself as his body shivered, a state of infuriating excitement taking root within him as the thrusts heaved back and forth, the feeling of the powerful, hard body slamming against his drawing more noises of frustration from his lips. He wasn't prepared for any of this, struggling to hold himself together as Ganondorf's brutality bore down upon him with an almost confident kind of excitement. 

He kept his eyes low, not wanting to look at Zelda any more, the agony tearing him up even more than the huge cock of the monster he'd been trying to slay pounding into his ass. He'd failed, and that miserable failure burned hot through him as he felt the agony take hold, felt the raw shame of knowing this had all been for nothing. Every cruel laugh, every tight clench of his hips as Ganondorf buried his cock inside of him, stood as awful, lingering reminders of that, proof of his failure and his frustration as it wound up hotter and out of control inside of him, struggling to break out.

"You're tight," Ganondorf snarled, slapping Link's ass harshly, making him yelp in panic and agony as the thrusts continued to ravage him. "Your virginity gets to be my prize. But how much of a maiden is the princess, you think? How much will it take for those big cocks to fuck her into a pleading, dirty whore? I predict it won't take long for you either, but you'll hear her begging for more before you give in." He smacked Link again, then reached forward to tug on his hair and force him to watch, force him to stare ahead at what was happening.

Zelda trembled as the cock plugging up her throat kept her from breathing, the loud choking noises rising up in fervor and intensity as she struggled for air. She couldn't push him off of her, because her hands were wrapped tight around a pair of cocks, jerking them off quickly as hands on her wrists kept them in place. Two more dicks smacked all along her bright red face, their slimy dicks bearing down upon her as the men ridiculed Zelda, insulted her with vulgar remarks and insults meant to further demoralize and degrade the fallen royalty. This was Ganondorf's kingdom now, and she was no longer anything but a dirty gutter whore serving them for their entertainment.

Pure noises of despair and agony mingled in Link's mouth with the guilty moans that having the big cock slam into his ass loosened up. His body felt ready to succumb to Ganondorf's madness while his mind struggled to worry about what was really important and focus on the fact that he was at war for himself now. He was getting fucked into submission, his body seeking to overtake his mind and his mind too focused on Zelda's plight to do anything to help himself now, and he felt the surging, throbbing confusion dig even deeper into him. He couldn't think clearly, and Ganondorf was taking eager advantage of that with everything he did.

Exuding the sort of power that was expected from a man of Ganondorf's size and wielding the mystical might he did, Ganondorf made sure that he was as dominant and aggressive as possible in how he fucked Link into submission, pounding away at his ass harder and hotter. Proving his point with brutal efficiency, Ganondorf relished in the chance to fuck Link's ass into submission, seeking to break him down and leave him helpless, leave him desperate. Each harsh thrust was another little push toward surrender, and Ganondorf was bringing his hips crashing down again and again with such brutal, unending ferocity that nothing was going to slow him down. This was where he knew he could do some damage, and he was going to inflict all he could upon Link.

The pressure was too much to bear, brutal thrusts hammering down into his ass again and again. Link hissed and twisted, struggling to endure the pressure and the chaos as he found himself totally out of control, struggling to keep his thoughts together as the pressure continued to hammer down upon him without pause. This was way more than he was prepared to deal with, struggling to hold together the tensions rising up and bubbling out of control as feverish lust took hold of his body, made him ache and swell. His cock was rock hard as it rested between his legs, shaking from the force of the thrusts, throbbing aggressively with a want that Link wished he could push down, wished he could bury, but instead all he felt was his body getting fucked to orgasm.

Link came hard, gasping and snarling and yelling as his body was overwhelmed by pleasure he didn't want, surging up from within with the primal excitement of completely losing control and himself to the madness. His body tingled and ached with a swell of searing pleasure that did absolutely nothing to make him feel better about this insane situation, and it was bound to only get worse as he felt Ganondorf lose himself too. With one powerful thrust driving the cock right into his ass, Ganondorf claimed Link as deep as ever before and pumped his ass full of cum. Hot, gooey cum that made his body shake in surprise and excitement flooded into his needy hole, making him ache and twist in ecstasy under the pleasure he felt. This was everything Link had been hoping it would be, a hot and intense rush of satisfaction that crept through his body and left him helpless, left him sinking deeper into the throes of something dark and out of control.

Something Ganondorf was all too happy to further emphasize as he pulled out of Link and marveled at his loosened up hole now leaking with cum, before rolling him over and shoving him further up the table. "Do you feel that?" he growled. 'That's your body wanting to submit to me. Wanting to cry out in ecstasy and surrender everything to my control. How does it feel?'

Offering up little more than frustrated, defiant noises that came out much more timid and weak than he would have liked, Link was furious but ultimately unable to put together something that could properly meet the fire and frustration taking root within him. He was hopeless now, frustrated and struggling under the pressure and the cloying, heavy press of frustration that took hold of him. The more he tried to think his way through this, the less sense it made, the less any of his body felt prepared to really handle what was bearing down upon him so feverishly. All he could do was stare up at Ganondorf, feeling the despair and frustration. He couldn't see Zelda anymore, but he could hear her. Hear her yelp as someone slammed into her pussy. She sounded conflicted, and that did little to help soothe his worries.

Ganondorf wasn't about to stop, wasn't about to let Link have too long to breathe. He shoved forward without a care, claiming Link's ass again and pounding into him, but this time he could see the blond as he was taken, see the weakness in his face, the way he seemed to be lingering on the verge of succumbing. "You want this," Ganondorf snarled, pounding forward without mercy or hesitation as he showed Link his new fate. "You want to get fucked by me, by my men, want to join Zelda in becoming the new royal fucktoys. You want to spend your days on your knees, sharing my cock with the princess and servicing me with your mouths together. Don't deny it; I can see the desperation in your eyes now. You want to give in, and you want me to make you mine."

Link couldn't argue against the claim while his head spun and his body shivered. He was too busy fighting against the moans wanting to bubble up to his lips, as his body felt warm and tingly, his last orgasm leaving him all warmed up and hot, wanting nothing more than to sink into acceptance of these terms and this insanity. He had to fight against it with everything he had, even as the huge cock hammered into his ass once more, brutalizing him and fucking him into such a blissful state of pleasure that he really had no idea how to handle it all. It was so intense and so hot that his body felt itself igniting under the pressure and heat of surrender, and he was ready to give himself up, ready to lose control as he lost himself to the madness and the heat without question.

Intent on breaking Link down so thoroughly that he would be beyond all help, the fun was as satisfying as Ganondorf could have hoped for. "You're mine," he growled, possessive and feverish as he pounded on and fucked Link harder. "And you're going to admit it." He watched his face steadily, watched his body twist as the satisfaction took hold of him. It was coming in hot, coming clearly across as the sensations took hold and he found himself pounding on harder. All that mattered was the satisfaction of making Link give in, and to do that he needed only apply pressure to a body already primed and vulnerable now, ready for more.

As the thick cock pounded harder and faster into Link's ass than ever before, his cock ached in excitement, swelling and throbbing under the pressure and delight of being taken. His body was desperate to give in, to lose itself to the pleasure and the heat as he embraced something desperate and intense, something so utterly insane he had no idea how to deal with it. Back and forth he rocked, a mad and desperate rush of pleasure taking hold of him as he gave himself up to the sensations burning through him, bucking on desperately and wishing only for a crash into bliss.

Then came the first moan, the first little burst of something resembling surrender or acceptance. He couldn't fight this forever, couldn't hold back the swelling, throbbing delirium and bliss that ran through him and set him alight. He was helpless now, head rolling back, cheeks flushed, body shuddering under the hot pleasure and throbbing brilliance of being taken like this. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to process the sensations hammering down into his body as he was let go of, forced to embrace something so needy and hazy that he was without a sense of control or even awareness anymore.

Ganondorf laughed harder at him, teasing his cock and giving his balls a quick squeeze as his hips worked overtime. "You're mine," he repeated, refusing to let up as he marveled at the indecent, frustrated sight of Link writhing under his touch. This was everything he could have hoped for, as he brought Link down further and further, leaving him helpless and full of need and want that he could hardly think. Nothing mattered now but proving his claim over the two pains in his ass and turning them into his playthings.

In the distance came a cry of, "Fuck me again!" that shook Link to his core. Zelda's impassioned, fiery cry gave him the startling shock he'd been trying to avoid, so sudden and wanting that he didn't know how to handle it. His body shivered, a needy ache taking hold of him and throbbing through his body as he felt himself grow even more tense and frustrated. He was losing this battle, and he was liking that fact. It felt too good to deal with. Link was crumbling under the pressure and he had no idea how to stop it, no idea how to control himself as the burning heat took tighter hold of him and craved only to get ravaged. He was helpless now, whining as his body ached hotter, as he shivered and twisted under the hot pleasure of ecstasy. This was too much for him to deal with, and he was so utterly devoid of control or sense that he wondered how this was even happening. He was out of control, desperate for more and ready to give himself up like he could hardly believe.

His body began to rock, moving back and forth, pressing against Ganondorf's thrusts and against that fat cock wrecking his ass, his eyes softening as he felt something primal take hold of him. This was too much for him to deal with, and he could feel himself slipping further and further away with each pound into his ass, moans rising up as he stared at Ganondorf, suddenly seeing something different. Gone was the monster of a man, the treacherous embodiment of darkness come to ruin the world. In his place stood a strong, dominant man, who carried his power well and whose whole muscular body was working to ravage his tight ass without a care.

It was around that realization, that moment of mental surrender as his thoughts shifted into exactly what Ganondorf wanted them to be, that Link came. He came hard, came hot, came loud, gasping and shivering under the pressure suddenly crushing down upon him. His body shook, trembling under the hot bliss of being taken once more, his cock erupting all over his stomach as he let out his loudest cry yet, and once more Ganondorf buried his cock inside of him. This time, the sensation of cum pumping into his needy back door was so much more incredible and satisfying, leaving him awash with desire more intense and desperate than he knew what to do with, and he just couldn't hold himself back.

His mind gave in.

Ganondorf pulled out of Link, and he tugged on his legs, dragging him down quite carelessly onto his knees in front of him, the proud cock shoved into his face as with delighted, eager sneers, Ganondorf laughed and pressed his cock forward into his mouth. Link could feel the trembling sensations inside of him, his stomach churning as he gave up to Ganondorf the one thing he'd wanted to hear most. "I'm yours," he whimpered.

With a laugh, Ganondorf smacked his cock against Link's face a few times, fingers shoving into his mouth and opening up so he could rest his girthy cock head right up against Link's lips. "Prove it," he growled, and let Link take care of the rest.

Burning with need and frustration, Link was all too happy to give in to that, shoving forward desperately and accepting Ganondorf's cock. He sucked it down greedily, moaning as the desire to submit to the powerful Gerudo king took hold of him, more brutal and hot than he'd felt before. He was helpless, full of burning want and a desperation that set him alight, made him ache for the relief of serving him as he sloppily sucked it down, not even really knowing how to handle a cock of Ganondorf's size, but he was too worn out to care, moaning and whining as his head began to bob back and forth, taking him down deeper with each motion.

Bright, striking blue eyes stared longingly up at Ganondorf, whose smirk grew wider. He looked up at the princess, saw bucking and thrashing about as cocks drilled her holes in tandem, her body happily accepting its submission too. She was gone, and now Link was following suit, sloppily sucking on his cock and giving him what he wanted. He'd won, and he had been right about everything, and he could see in Link's eyes that acceptance, behind the newfound and crazed desire to serve, desire to suck and endure and enjoy the madness taking hold of him. This was exactly what he'd been waiting to see, and he was happy to bring Link down hard, to make him shiver in acceptance of his terms and the madness taking root within him.

Down Link's throat the cock went, and he was so eager now that he didn't know how to handle it all. He was greedy and out of control, gagging on the big dick as he slurped it down, so fixated now on serving Ganondorf that he disregarded everything else, even his own well-being as he choked on his cock. His hands grabbed tightly at the strong man before him, his obedient mouth servicing harder and faster, broad motions of his head seeking to push on with growing need and frustration. He could feel himself burn up out of control, feel himself aching for something more, as cum leaked out of his gaping ass and his cock stood at the ready, eager to serve and eager to be pleased again through the satisfaction of serving. Nothing else was going to satisfy him as much, nothing else was going to give him what he wanted as much as this.

"Yes, worship it," Ganondorf snarled, grabbing the back of Link's head and urging him down even further, savouring the feeling of the boy's throat spasming around his cock. He was owning Link's body so thoroughly that it all felt positively indecent, and he was happy to push on harder, to make him really suffer as he let the pleasure take hold of him. He had Link under his control, and so now the real fun could begin. His hips began to shove forward, seizing control of his eager facefuck to pound he pounded on forward and turn it into a harsh facefuck instead. "Your mouth belongs to me now."

Going limp as he accepted the rough treatment and the brutality bearing down upon him, Link acquiesced to the ravaging of his tight throat, gagging and drooling as she was taken harshly, hips bucking back and forth to rough him up. he had proven his oral devotion to Ganondorf, but now it was time for the king to take over once more and show off what he could do, exuding raw power and control as he fucked her into mindless bliss. This was everything he'd been waiting for, and he was shameless about bringing the hammer down hard on Link and proving his authority and his control. He knew that before him was a toy too docile and horny now to stop him, but for a man who relished in power and control, that hardly mattered.

Link accepted the facefucking, accepted the roughness and the madness as thrusts bore down upon him harder, hotter, faster, and without end. This was everything he hadn't known he wanted until he'd been fucked into a state of broken bliss and he couldn't get enough of it now, rocking on harder and faster through the chaos until he had given Ganondorf precisely what he wanted: a sloppy, desperate blowjob hot enough to bring the king crashing down over the edge and loose another massive, proud load for him. The cum started down his throat, gushing down and leaving Link to shiver and whine in frustration as he took the madness on. Then came the shots into his mouth, salty and overpowering, but so good he accepted them all without a care.

Then, to cap it off, Ganondorf dumped most of his massive load all over Link's face, painting his uneasy, shivering smile with cum and relishing in the raw thrill he felt in holding onto control so intensely. "I'm yours," Link repeated, this time amid desperate gasps for air as he felt himself utterly unchained.

Ganondorf responded with a smug laugh and by lifting Link up to his feet, turning him around to make him watch as Zelda's head snapped back in ecstasy, shivering and bucking through the heat of another powerful orgasm as the man pulled out and came all over her ass. "P-please," the princess whimpered. "Please, cum inside of me next time. I love the feeling of you creampieing me so much!" She was desperate and shaky, so pathetic that it drew laughter from the men around her, who tugged at her hair and smacked her with their cocks, before another took his place inside of her, hammering away at her pussy once more.

"You want to join her, don't you?" Ganondorf asked. He marveled at how Link stood frozen, captivated and wanting as he watched Zelda get ravaged, his body shivering with so much excitement he could hardly contain himself. "Go on, slut. Join the princess in being used by my men. Become their whore too, and let them use you both as much as they want. Then, when all my men are exhausted, both of you sluts are going to slobber all over my cock together, understood?" He shoved Link forward, and the fallen hero didn't even hesitate, running into the fray and the madness without a care as he rushed in to join Zelda in debauchery.


	2. Chapter 2

Link stumbled into the orgiastic mess, collapsing down on top of Zelda as she panted and shivered in the lap of one of Ganondorf's soldiers. “Link,” she whined, holding tightly onto him and pressing her lips clumsily to his, cooing in sweet delight and excitement as she felt him tight and hot against her. But the broken princess's kiss quickly veered off into licking the Gerudo king's cum off of his face, while he in turn lapped at all the mingling, messy spunk all over hers. It was a mutual show of need and heat, of a desperation burning on high and hot as they pressed against one another and just accepted what was happening, in all of its insanity, as the purest and most satisfying sensation they had ever felt. The taste of cum ignited their aggressions, fueling something that could have almost been considered affection as they clutched one another and pushed the cum they licked up back into their desperate kiss, but it wasn't quite the same now.

There was a time when having all this fighting be over and the two of them being able to 'be together' was all they wanted. In some ways, Link and Zelda did still want to be together. But it was different now, twisted and contorted around something crueler and more vulgar than any of that. They wanted to be together, but not for the sake of each other, not for their romance and the chance to be alone. They wanted to be fucked together, and once Zelda had her fill of Link's lips she drew back, moaning, “I want to suck cock side by side with you.”

“I do too,” Link groaned, his hand leaving Zelda's side to try and grab out toward the men who had parted and given them some space, eager to bring one of them in closer and get to his dick. Fortunately, one stepped forward before too long, his cock easing into Link's grasp as the hungry swordsman pulled back from Zelda's lips, from what he had always wanted, to wrap his mouth instead around a fat, juicy cock.

Zelda let out delighted gasps of excitement as she watched Link take the cock down into his mouth, enjoying the sight of him so greedily slurping it down in the shamelessly hot embrace of his own madness and hunger. For as hungry as Link was, as much as he ached to be with Zelda and to join her, begging Ganondorf to let him, he was more concerned with slurping a big dick down and soaking in the pleasure than he was with making out with Zelda. He was just too horny to help himself, enthralled by a big dick and loving the chance to savour it as he rocked his head back and forth, slobbering all over the amazing and anonymous dick.

“Suck that big cock down deep, 'hero',” taunted the man, who grabbed the back of Link's head and forced him further down. Without shame, Link happily choked loudly on the thick cock and choking loudly on the impressive endowment he had reached for. Eager to lose himself to the pleasure that took hold of him, Link obliged, slobbering and slurping, letting himself be laid utter waste to as he pressed greedily on and accepted the madness, accepted the bliss. This was exactly what Link craved now, and as he was worked harshly further down the cock all that Link could do was keep savouring it.

“Don't leave me behind, you impatient slut,” Zelda whined, dropping desperately down to her knees beside Link and opening her mouth wide. “Please, my mouth too! Someone come fuck my mouth!” Desperation gripped Zelda so tightly, leaving her with no idea how to help herself and how to handle what was happening to her. She just knew she wanted more, wanted to keep going and keep savouring this bliss as she shoved herself forward, begging for a cock to suck, and fortunately someone was there to take her up on her offer. A dick forced itself down her throat, making Zelda stiffen up in surprise and heat, shuddering in frustration as she felt the sudden pressure take hold of her and grip her so tightly that she didn't know what else to do now.

Down on their knees side by side and feeling the intense and throbbingly blissful pleasure taking hold of them, Zelda and Link were treated to darkly contrasting ways, both harsh and dominant by men eager to use and violate them. For Link, it was the hand on the back of his head, forcing him and tugging on his outgrown hair to guide him back and forth in harsh motions and deep, awful strokes. Link could do little but choke and sputter under the pressure he felt, under the chaos and wickedness of being misused and mistreated, forced to move along the cock and suck it down in bursting, overheating delight. But Zelda was held in place, forced to stay where she was and endure the brutal back and forth of hips quickly driving a big cock down her throat, holding her steady while he did all the work in burying himself down her gullet and letting her struggle and shiver against an unyielding touch.

Both reached a hand out to the other, fingers entangling as Zelda and Link appreciated this together, sharing in the pleasure and opening themselves up to the heat of throbbing surrender. Gagging and sputtering side by side, the two of them had come so far and in the end their fighting had not led to victory, but to desolation so intense that they now craved to be broken side by side and gangbanged by the army of the man who stood victorious over them, their bodies ready now to sink into surrender and heat, wanting to just open themselves up to something absolutely insane and desperate. Especially when it was together.

Drool dripped down their chins as their throats were opened up by the cocks forcing their way on down their throats, forcing them to struggle and shudder under the tense, throbbing heat they felt gripping them. This was insanity in its purest and most insane form, and they were desperate now to keep it going, shuddering under the intense weight of this oral assault, but the pleasure in their faces was unmistakable. Zelda stared lovingly up at the man fucking her throat, eyes glimmering with want and excitement, while Link's eyes were closed in concentration and tense, eager understanding of the situation, wanting to do his best to keep himself under control and steady through this madness.

Zelda had already been entertaining Ganondorf's men and was used to their sort of roughness, but Link was on the receiving end now of his very first, shuddering in frustration as he felt them using him so harshly, his body receptive to the madness and the harsh touch, but it was different from what he had been expecting. Ganondorf's power was unmatched, and there was a very vindictive truth to the way he held onto Link, the way he had forced him down and used him so harshly. For Ganondorf, fucking Link had been personal. But here, these men didn't care. They were just holes to them. Being the princess of Hyrule made some of the men want to be a bit harsher with her just to humiliate the deposed royal, but Link was just some punk kid, nothing more.

Which meant they were utterly unconcerned with him, with his body, with anything. Link meant nothing to these men, just a tight ass and a hot mouth. The treatment was a shameful kind of ecstasy for Link as he received this brutal treatment, loving every second of being used and degraded by people who clearly didn't give a shit about him, his body theirs to use and abuse however they wished to. It was pure bliss in the most fucked up of ways, and Link didn't hold back for a second in embracing the roughness and the heat, relishing in this brutal treatment and in the loving thrill of being used like this. He was ready to take it all on, ready to be used and roughed up and utterly, shamefully laid waste to. There was no love here, and that dispassionate harshness made him feel something absolutely intoxicating.

For Zelda, the callousness was even more exciting, because this was her fall from grace. The princess was being used and humiliated, brought down to nothing by all these big cocks and the men who cared nothing for her, who were happy to just use and lay waste to her body. After a life of royal respect and luxury, to be treated like a lowly whore in such a harsh manner gave her something that she relished, savouring every second of their brutality and their harshness as she let herself go, happily embracing the pleasure and all of the insanity that came with it.

Being laid waste to together was what made it special, what had them both moaning and shivering happily as the men used their mouths in different ways to the same ultimate goal: pumping their mouths full of cum. With loud groans and degrading remarks, the soldiers came in Link and Zelda's mouths, making them overflow with messy strings of gooey seed that begin to spill out as the cocks withdrew and they were both harshly shoved in toward one another. With their mouths full of messy spunk, Link and Zelda were forced to kiss, two Triforce bearers reduced to swapping cum for the amusement of men who taunted and laughed at them for their humiliating surrender, and yet there was an unmistakable heat and lust inside of them that raged on too hot for them to care for a moment about what was happening.

But just as quickly as they were able to once more enjoy one another's touch and the sweet sensations that came with this closeness, the would-be lovers were torn apart again by men eager to keep using and abusing them harshly for the sake of their twisted, vulgar games. Hands grabbed Link, dragging him away from the princess and shoving him down onto his hands and knees, forcing him into place as cocks pressed into his ass and his mouth quickly, leaving him no time to even consider what was happening before the harsh gangbanging fervor was upon him. His body trembled excitedly as he felt the pressure take him, felt the madness of two huge cocks forcing their way into him at either end before swiftly getting to work at pounding him harshly.

Link had no time to respond or think about this, but he was fine with that, focusing instead on just giving himself up to the insanity, pressing his head forward and shoving his hips back as he began to work greedily at treating each and every cock before him to his most thorough treatment, loving the chance to be laid into and used like this. He felt himself veering onto new surprises and excitements as the cocks had their brutal way with his body, and the more he felt of this pressure the more that Link craved even more of it, embracing the surrender and the excitement of being fucked and worn down. There was only pleasure to be found here and already he could feel himself opening his body up to that madness.

Taken by two dicks at once for the first time in his life, Link found himself on the receiving end of sudden brutality, and in some deeply messed up ways it felt almost magical. He accepted the pressure, moaning loudly as he gave himself up to these sensations, greedily seeking to feel what blisses awaited him now as he worked his body back and forth in steady surrender, mouth slurping down around the big dick in his mouth while from behind, he was fucked harshly. There was something special here, something that Link had been ill prepared for, and he was ready to find out just how poorly paced he was for all of this as the insanity continued to bear down upon him and send him completely out of his mind.

“I thought you were supposed to be a great here, but it looks like you're just a dumb little cocksucker now,” taunted one of the men, smacking his face firmly as Link continued to choke proudly on his cock, taking on the abuse and the harshness with very little in the way of hesitation or uncertainty. Link just accepted the roughness happily, even as the man fucking his ass tugged on his hair. This was just ecstasy to the poor hero, and he was happy to soak in their bitter treatment and accept it all.

All Link wanted was to be used, and this brutal, undignified treatment gave him everything he wanted, keeping him desperate and hot as he pressed forward, spinning out in uncontrolled bliss through the pleasure of being fucked into submission. He'd never felt this good in his life, and happily savoured the roughness of being spitroasted and violated, talked down to and fucked. There was nothing like it that he had ever known, and the pleasure that took hold of him was too good to deny, as he pushed on harder and hotter, not too much longer for control before he crashed into the throes of ecstasy and a hot, throbbing orgasm, gasping out in surprise and heat as he lost himself completely.

Link's cock erupted onto his thighs and the floor as he came, whining and shuddering under the cruel touch of men who mocked and sneered at him as they pumped cum down his throat and into his ass, leaving him completely ruined and laid waste to before they pulled away, confident and satisfied with the damage they had done, which left Link to whine in wistful bliss, absolutely worn down and feeling so happy about the sensations tingling through his body.

“Deeper, fuck my holes deeper!” Zelda gasped. The princess had been pulled back into someone's lap, sat down onto a cock and urged to begin riding his lap. As she did so, someone else had come up behind her to drive his cock into her ass, and now Zelda was reeling with the hot, throbbing excitement of being double penetrated, her ass and pussy stretched out by a pair of hard cocks that ached excitedly as the men used her body for their own twisted delight, winding up harshly and having their vulgar way with her, refusing to slow down their steady and unrelenting advance.

“How does it feel to be a dirty little fucktoy now, princess?” asked the man fucking her ass, his hands gripping her tits and kneading them aggressively. 'You're not royalty under King Ganondorf anymore. Just a bunch of holes made for cocks.”

“I love it!” Zelda confessed, biting her lip and twisting under the hot, aching bliss of being so harshly fucked and used. There was nothing in life she wanted more than to be laid waste to now, succumbing to this throbbing excitement and opening herself up to the heated surrender of being utterly violated. Zelda was on the receiving end now of something absolutely intoxicating, and she didn't for a second considering putting an end to it, accepting the madness gripping her and the hot pleasure that came with it all, accepting the cocks into her body and savouring the chance to be used. She thrived here, feeling herself fucked into a state of mad bliss by all that came crashing down upon her.

Gone was all of the composure and pride Zelda once had, replaced with surrender and a wanton excitement that felt almost too good to be true, but it raged on so hot and burned so right that she didn't care. This was her life now and she was more than fine with that, succumbing inch by inch happily to the harsh treatment she was subjected to, body bucking hotly between the big dicks fucking her as she moaned loudly, happy to be taken and to be used by these dicks, to be utterly violated by men who didn't care at all about her as anything other than a series of holes to fuck. There was a certain twisted excitement to be found in that, and she savoured it, shoving closer in and embracing the madness without hesitation, loving the feeling of pulsating cruelty that kept her coming back for more and pleading to be used.

For her trouble, Zelda was given a messy double creampie, her holes both overwhelmed by the rush of cum flooding into them at once, startling her and driving her over the edge into another white hot rush of bliss, crying out happily as her body felt itself laid utter waste to, and she was happy to feel it grip her, body crushed by the sensations within and loving every second of being used like this. The feeling of cum pumping into her body at both ends was as satisfying as anything she could have ever imagined, and Zelda happily embraced the insanity and the roughness, savouring every second of being completely laid waste to.

The two 'lovers' were not fated to be apart for too long, though. Quickly, they were brought back toward one another, as the man fucking Zelda's ass dragged her up off the lap of the man she was on, giving her a standing anal carryfuck. “Hey, let's have that little slut come eat cum out of his princess's cunt!” he shouted, and that earned ravenous cheese of approval from the men gathered around, and Link was abruptly bent forward, a hand gripping his head. 

“With how this cockslut guzzled down my cum, I bet he'll love it,” snickered whoever seized the back of Link's head, forcing his face right into Zelda's snatch, where he could taste the mingled fuck juices of countless men all pumped inside of her. Every cock that had fucked her had churned together all the cum before pumping in his own contribution. It made for a heady, salty mess of seed and frustration that Link couldn't help in starting to greedily slurp out of Zelda, groaning as he offered himself up immediately to the hunger and frustration of just losing control. He gave himself up happily, amazed by the sensations that took hold of him as he just soaked them in.

There was no way around the mess of cum inside of her, and as Link gave himself up to the chance to eat her out, he knew he was on cleanup duty for a ton of men, frustrated by his need to just give up to the hunger and want that gripped him. He did his all to satisfy Zelda, to eat her out hard and quick, giving her a thorough treatment and all of the pleasure she could have possibly wanted, frustrated by just how intense this all was and how much he ached for the chance to lose control. Surrendering to this madness, he didn't feel any shred of shame over what he was doing, didn't hesitate to lay into her and lick up every drop of delicious, salty spunk as his tongue darted about inside of her.

Getting fucked in the ass while Link cleaned her twat out of all the cum pumped into her, Zelda writhed in heated bliss, opening herself happily up to the madness and excitement of being used so thoroughly. “Oh Link, you're so good at this!” she gasped, hips bucking and wriggling as she whined in surrender, loving every second of being used. Her love for Link held strong, but it wasn't the same anymore; she wasn't thinking about Link as the one man for her but as her fellow sex toy, her partner in being wrecked by cocks every which way and burning up in bliss under their touch.

At some point a cock slipped into Link's ass and he just rolled with it, moaning as he kept up the pace on eating Zelda out, letting this all spin completely out of control as he opened himself up to surrender and want, accepting that there was nothing as good or as satisfying as just being laid waste to. He accepted it all, bucking back and forth as he was taken and overwhelmed, loving every second of being played with and shamed. The men laughed at him, asking him how his cum tasted inside 'his girl's cunt', and Link just soaked in the shame and abuse, accepting it and savouring their harshness. It helped drive him closer to the edge, helped him really appreciate his new position.

For all of the trouble, the fucking, the licking, and the excitement, Zelda came hard, and she didn't even cry Link's name, screaming, “Cum in my ass!” as she thrashed back and forth between the tongue and the cock, more excited by the prospect of taking a messy creampie than she was by the idea of Link actually eating her out. But Link didn't take it the wrong way, too busy cumming too as he shuddered and bucked, his cock erupting again as a good, hard pounding of his ass drove him over the edge too.

Cocks withdrew from their asses, as a hand grabbed Link and tugged his head back, straightening him out before they were shoved against one another. More men slipped into place, leaving them little time to think or orient themselves before more cocks claimed their asses. This time, it had the effect of shoving the two more than face to face, but sinking Link's cock into Zelda's pussy. “Look at that, you two mindbroken whores are finally together,” someone taunted, and neither were sure where that twisted remark was coming from as the harshness bore swiftly down upon the two of them. As Link and Zelda both whined in whimpering, shuddering approval, big cocks began to pound away at them, fucked into submission by the cocks taking their asses at the same time.

It was the hard pace from behind that in turn set the pace for how Link fucked Zelda, his cock driven balls deep into her pussy with each push as he savoured the throbbing excitement that came with this all, aching with a need and want that refused to ease up on her. “Harder!” Zelda whined, not really directing her words to anyone but not needing to; she was too lit up with excitement to care, too busy getting utterly used and fucked to bother having any concerns about what was happening. She just needed more cock, her expression one of distant, cock drunk fervor as she let the pleasure wash over her and embraced all of the throbbing sensations, the aching madness that gripped her.

Link wasn't much better off, though. Zelda's hot, slick pussy clenched down so needily around his cock, gripping it tightly as he pressed on in fervid excitement and opened himself up to the pleasure within, but in truth he was absolutely wasted, a shivering mess that just cared about getting used and fucked raw too. The cock up his ass gave him as much pleasure as the fallen princess's pussy did, and he wasn't ashamed to give in to the throbbing hungers, to accept that he was absolutely helpless now under the crushing, desperate, enticing weight of bliss. He craved more, and more was exactly what he got as he pressed on boldly, working back and forth to get off as hard as he could, loving the pleasure taking hold of him and savouring every molten second of sensation that he could wring from it. What else could have possibly brought him as much joy as this?

Disconnected as they may have been from each other in ways that only furthered their descent into shame, Link and Zelda were still very aware of each other, desperately making out and clinging to one another as they were fucked. This was still about being together and joining in the bliss together, soaking in the raw pleasure of being mutually fucked as a pair of 'lovers' in some deeply fucked up way. But there was still much more to this whole mess, more that kept them hot and writhing. Getting fucked together was the important thing, and they were happy to lose themselves to that heat, overwhelmed by the excitement and want of being laid into and used together, fucking with desperation and excitement.

As long as they were together, this was okay. Zelda and Link were ready to accept the special kind of madness holding onto them as they opened themselves up to the bliss and the heat, savouring the thrill of getting absolutely ravaged and used like this, aching to be taken and brutalized by the big dicks. The depths of insanity they reached in the process were nothing short of incredible, but it was exactly how they wanted it, exactly how they sought to thrive and shiver in ecstasy. There was no limit to the pleasures they could reach together, no end to the excitement and searing want that held tight onto them as they let the pleasure burn them up, savouring the chance to be used and laid into, violated thoroughly. This was pleasure in its most potent form and they were shameless about getting it now.

For all their trouble, the couple was rewarded with the white hot peak they had been so greedily seeking. Link and Zelda crashed into fiery release together, gasping in ecstasy as they took the cum deep into their asses, Link's cock burying itself to the hilt in Zelda's pussy one last time as Link fired off a massive, messy load deep into her waiting twat, Zelda's kiss taking on an even more intense and hungry state as she just let go of herself completely, accepting the throbbing, almost delirious thrill of giving in to the pleasure and letting it burn her up. For the fallen Triforce bearers, this was love, in some twisted way, and they clung to one another happily, both mindbroken and addicted now to getting fucked in ways that helped them feel confident and happy about giving themselves up to this madness again and again, doing whatever was needed to absolutely give themselves up to bliss. What else could they have ever wanted or needed? Pleasure held onto them tightly as they gave in, and there was nothing either wanted now more than to get fucked some more.

For as fun and chaotic as it was, how easily they both lost themselves to the madness of these soldiers and their brutality, one voice rising up strongly and confidently over the moment was enough to pull both Link and Zelda from what they had been feeling and back into reality. “Bring them to me now,” Ganondorf said, his voice ringing out proudly as he sat there, having watched all of the insanity and the use of his new toys being broken in. But now, he wanted them, and his soldiers were not going to argue with that, disengaging from the sore and cummy Triforce bearers they had left absolutely shattered, even if it meant abandoning all of the sweet excitements they had in store for her now. 

Stumbling forward as they were pushed in front of the Gerudo King, the two fallen Hylians fell to their knees obediently, whining as they were faced by the biggest cock of all. The one that had broken Link, and which he ached to taste more of, while Zelda knelt there in awe and admiration, loving the sight of the proud dick she hadn't been able to enjoy yet, for all of its glory and its size. This was an impressive cock and she ached to feel herself laid into by it and wrecked.

“Share it together,” Ganondorf said, hands grasping the backs of both their heads as he pushed them on firmly, encouraging them into place and letting them have their steady advance upon his proud cock. With submissive whines, Zelda and Link eased their way toward Ganondorf, whining as their mouths pushed against his massive, throbbing cock and began to lick their way up his shaft, sharing in the massive, dark dick together, bodies tense as they felt themselves overwhelmed by the pure temptation that began to take hold of them. Their tongues worked in loving, frustrated tandem to begin adoring Ganondorf's proud cock thoroughly, as thoughts of surrender and want gripped them and they both found themselves unable to hold back from showing him their sloppy, overbearing affections as thoroughly and hotly as they could muster.

Tongues worked in steady adoration up and down his cock, treating it to the kind of hot, loving worship they felt he deserved. There was no hesitation in the way they pressed forward, in the affection they showed him as they stared up at Ganondorf, the proud king resting on his throne. He looked strong, he looked wise, he looked courageous, and they were but mere fucktoys for him to play with. They had been laid utter waste to and now all they could do was service him, as cum leaked from their asses and Zelda's pussy, their bodies wrecked, their minds shattered, but their hearts eager.

“You will be my royal toys from now on,” Ganondorf explained, unwavering in his firm, confident old over the situation. “There will be no hesitation and no moment where you doubt my commands, understood? Your bodies have been broken in and crave cock, and you will have it. Every night, you will service my cock and happily let me fuck you however I wish, and if you behave yourselves, I will use your bodies as bargaining chips and rewards for my men. You'll beg me for these opportunities, and thank me when I grant them. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your highness,” they moaned as they kissed all along his cock. Zelda was guided up toward his head first, her mouth opening to accept it down, as he forced her to throat his fat shaft, her body shuddering with pure ecstasy as she began to immediately work at slurping him down, her ravenous and sloppy deepthroating treatment making the Gerudo king groan happily as the shamelessness took hold of her. Link licked down further to service his cock, working along the base of his shaft as he stared up needily at the Gerudo, wanting to be taken too but willing to share in his cock, pleased that he could even enjoy sucking on it like this if nothing else. There was no arguing or bargaining; Link was obedient enough to simply wait his turn.

That turn didn't take long, fortunately. Link was tugged up and shoved down Ganondorf's cock in short order, leaving Zelda to seek lower pleasures as she began to worship the king's heavy balls, covering them with licks and drool as she worked feverishly to treat the man who had been her destined, bitter rival to all of the affection and love she could have mustered. This was pure bliss, and it let her enjoy something insane, something so utterly unlike anything that Zelda had ever felt before, all while she listened to the hero she had been helping choke on Ganondorf's cock. They had lost utterly, succumbed to defeat in the most direct and white hot of ways, and yet Zelda didn't for a moment even sort of mind what had happened, didn't consider shame or hesitation. She just accepted it and rolled with the madness, letting it fuel her lust.

Back and forth they sucked on Ganondorf's cock, taking their turns to be forced to deepthroat him as he guided their heads on in shamelessly harsh treatments, all while they moaned and shivered happily, soaking in the brutal treatment and almost begging for more. Comments like, “I love your cock,” and, “My throat belongs to you,” turned the hero and princess into desperate, whimpering wrecks too obsessed by the cock that they were now owned by to show anything resembling sense anymore. They were done, laid waste to and ruined by the heat and excitement of being violated, being left to simply ache and want with an intensity that nothing could quell, and they were thankful for the privilege, eager to be laid waste to and completely ruined.

All of the sloppy reverence they showed Ganondorf's cock led to only one place, and they were ready for it, shameless in their adoration of his cock and their complete devotion to his touch, showing nothing but affection in the way they pressed onward eagerly to bring about the bitter, shameless end to this madness. Their heads were tugged back as Ganondorf let out a mighty growl of excitement, his cock throbbing mightily in their faces before firing off hot, gooey ropes of molten spunk that splattered across their faces in steady and shameless time, hosing them down and leaving them both aching and gasping for more. They'd taken facials in tandem before, but never as rewarding as this one, as they started up at Ganondorf in awe, affection, devotion, and submission. He was their king, and they were happy to serve their king with unconditionally loyalty now.

“Thank you, your highness,” they said together, and Ganondorf knew he had won a prize perhaps even more valuable and satisfying than the Triforce: making his eternally fated foes into his glassy-eyed fuckdolls.


End file.
